The Case of the Missing Gem
by Alice The Walker
Summary: Kid lost the heist gem. At least, that's what Shinichi thinks he did. KaiShin, and a late b-day present for Shinichi.


"You lost it."

The deadpan voice rang out across the rooftop, sending shivers down the spine of the infamous Kaitou Kid. Kid tried to suppress the guilt he felt as Kudo Shinichi spoke in that tone of voice that said he had better be joking. If only he was.

"Well, I'm not sure 'lost' is the correct term to be using tantei-kun. It's not so much lost as it is misplaced."

He flinched as Shinichi made a growl low in his throat. He wouldn't just leave though. No, Kid was going to see the game he'd started tonight through. There had been enough effort put into it that he wasn't going to give it up without a fight. Holding his ground against the temperamental detective he felt the relief course through his veins at the sigh the other gave. Victory was so close now; he thought he could almost taste it. And soon he would be able too. Keeping his grin to himself, he kept up the mask of confusion and waited.

"There're only so many places you could have dropped it. Where do you last remember having it and where did you first realize it was missing?"

'This is almost too easy' was the first thing that went through his mind. The second thing was of a more risqué nature. The thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw Shinichi cross his arms.

"That is the thing though Tantei-kun. I remember holding it when you threw the door open to reach me, and then I set it somewhere on my person. Now I can't remember where on my person I set it."

This time he couldn't find it in himself to hold back the grin when Shinichi became even more aggravated. This was really too much fun.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me find it?"

Kaitou tensed as Shinichi gave him an odd look. If he didn't know better, he would say the detective was considering it. Except he knew that Shinichi would never go along with that… would he?

Kid found he didn't have the strength to move as Shinichi started to walk towards him. He stopped right in front of Kaitou so they were toe to toe. Shinichi then leaned his upper body closer, raising his arms slightly, and Kaitou's lungs started to feel somewhat constricted. The feel of Shinichi's breath blowing gently on his face as he breathed in and out, Kaitou found his mind shutting down and forgetting where he was and who he was with.

"Either tell me where the jewel is right now, in which case I'll let you go, or keep playing games. Then I can just knock you out and let Nakamori-keibu conduct a search of your person."

Kaitou now found himself crashing back to Earth rather painfully.

Putting his hands up into the air carefully so that the detective wouldn't decide to pull the trigger on his carefully aimed watch, he snapped his fingers. A cloud of smoke appeared around his hand and the soft night breeze blew it away to reveal the night's diamond.

When Shinichi reached up to grab the jewel though, Kaito found himself unable to resist the allure of the other teenager. Right when Shinichi put his hand on the jewel, he managed to entwine their fingers together so the diamond was sandwiched between their palms firmly. Using his other hand to pull Shinichi close he trapped Shinichi's spare hand between their bodies.

Bending his head downwards, he watched with growing delight as the detective he'd caught tried futilely to pull away from his grasp.

By now he was laughing as the red faced Shinichi settled down somewhat, using only a little bit of force to try and break free. He waited it all out, patient now that he was so close to getting what he wanted from the detective. All the effort he'd put in to keep Hakuba, Nakamori, and the rest of the task force, as well as some of his occasional unsavory guests, away would all be worth it. He only wished he'd remembered to bring a video camera so he could have a recording to watch of it all later. His detective was really too cute when he acted all flustered.

"You might as well give up now Tantei-kun. No one's coming on a white steed to rescue you from me." He teased.

Flushing all the more at the insinuation, Shinichi was quick to reply to the perceived insult.

"What makes you think I need to be saved?!"

"The amount of effort you're putting into getting away from me."

Kaitou grinned all the more, now starting to resemble the Cheshire Cat, as Shinichi responded as he'd hoped he would. Taking the statement as a challenge, he had stopped struggling. Now he settled for simply glaring at the thief. The flush started to bleed out of his cheeks while he calmed himself down, something Kaitou was sad to see go. Though having Shinichi just resting in his arms more than made up for the lack of entertainment in his never be humble opinion.

He was quick to take the presented opportunity, so as Shinichi held still to try and spite the thief, Kaitou fulfilled something he'd wanted to do for several years now.

Bending his head down slowly, his eyes never leaving Shinichi's slowly widening ones, he gently pressed his lips against the shocked detectives. He kept the pressure light, moving slowly to entice the detective to return the kiss. And slowly he did. Shinichi after a few moments of shock was swept up by the look in the thief's eyes. Pressing himself more firmly against his temporary captor, he let his eyes remain locked on the others.

The spell was broken though when Kaitou tried to evolve the kiss into a French kiss. Shinichi quickly moved back at that, bending his upper body as far backwards as he possibly could. Kaitou followed the motion through, allowing the kiss to break, but holding onto the boys back. Kaitou gave Shinichi a smile, pecking his lips before settling the detective onto the ground gently.

Now he moved, running towards the edge and flying off just as the task force finally managed to arrive, with Hakuba and Nakamori in the lead.

"Dammed thief! Why'd you let him get away Kudo!?!"

Shinichi simply sat there dazed and in severe disbelief.

"I think a better question to ask would be, why are you sitting on a bed of roses?" was the dry remark of the British detective and fellow Holmes enthusiast.

The whole task force then focused in on Shinichi, who realized that yes indeed, he was sitting on a bed of red roses. Standing up like he'd been burned, he brushed off the petals that clung to him, handing the diamond over to Nakamori without a word.

Striding past the task force on his way to the stairwell, he felt the burn of a blush spread across his cheek as he remembered the words the thief had whispered into his ear right before flying off.

"Happy Birthday, Shinichi."

**Sorry if this is really bad. I totally blanked on it being Shinichi's birthday, until I got a message from Teah-chan that reminded me. It was late by that point, my computer started acting up, and now I'm late. T_T, well it's still May 4th in Nevada, so it's not quite as bad as it could be I suppose. Only minimum editing was done, so sorry about that as well. **

**For some reason, this seemed to turn into something more appropriate for Kaito's birthday. But Shinichi got a kiss. ^^ Lucky detective. Hope everyone enjoyed it at least somewhat, have a good day/night!**


End file.
